whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Unnamed (VTM)
The Unnamed is one of the founders of the Baali, alongside Shaitan and Moloch. Little is known about this Cainite but rumors persist fueled by legend and speculation. Biography Few mysteries have plagued Cainite scholars with such persistence and urgency as the details of the origins of the Baali. As the story goes, a powerful Cainite discovered a large cult that had worshiped blasphemous entities for many generations. The cultists would sacrifice prisoners, slaves, children and livestock, then throw their bodies into a great stone well. The Cainite had seen their rituals and wished to show these people that their depravities and atrocities were nothing. The priests rose up against him, but their incantations proved useless. The power of his voice struck them dumb and silenced their cries. His gaze struck down the weak minded and feeble. He ripped the strong ones limb from limb and commanded the others to rend each other's flesh with their knives. He tossed their bodies into their own pit and dropped some of his own vitae into the well when he was done. The result: out of hundreds slaughtered that night, only three survived. They lapped up the vitae and clawed their way out of the organ pit the following evening. They were filthy with gore, caked in blood, and howling with unquenched fury and madness. They were mad and hateful and thirsty for death. The Baali had been born. Three Baali arose from the well, each equal to the others in power. The first was Nergal, the terror behind the Babylonian deity. The second was Moloch, who sired progeny until the Baali were like a plague of locusts spread throughout the Phoenician empires. The name of the third, and even its gender, are a mystery. Nergal and Moloch rarely spoke of their sibling, but each would grow wroth at the mention of the third. Some claim the third Baali was the lover of one or the other, or both. Others claim it was in fact a pair of lovers merged together at the organ pit, thus explaining the presence of hermaphroditic deities in various ancient societies. Yet others claim it was a beautiful slave boy rescued by the Cainite and brought back to the Second City. The most popular theory is that the third Baali is female. Some support the notion that the third is Zillah; others claim it is Lilith. Still others say she has no name and is simply called "The Crone". Speculation It is a popular belief that Saulot may have created the bloodline in one of his attempts to sire a brood of vampires. This endeavor backfired and produced an evil that all Kindred have tried to wipe out. The lore of the Old Clan Tzimisce tells of the time when the Eldest came upon a city around a well where the inhabitants performed atrocities and depravities in service to monstrous entities, and being unimpressed, took it upon itself to educate them in what true evil was. If this is the case, the lesson does not appear to have sunk in. Some believe Ashur was another name of Cappadocius, resulting in speculation that he might be the Baali's sire. Gallery the_Unnamed.jpg|''The unnamed'' VTES card. Art by Samuel Araya References * * Category:Baali Category:Fourth Generation vampires Category:Vampire: The Dark Ages characters